It is critical to the health of the human body that the heart muscle be well oxygenated so that the blood pumping action of the heart is not impaired. Blood vessels which have become occluded (blocked) or stenotic (narrowed) may interrupt the oxygen supply to the heart muscle.
Occluded or stenotic blood vessels may be treated with a number of medical procedures including angioplasty and atherectomy. Angioplasty techniques such as percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) are relatively non-invasive methods of treating a stenotic lesion. These angioplasty techniques typically involve the use of a guidewire and a balloon catheter. In these procedures, a balloon catheter is advanced over a guidewire such that the balloon is positioned proximate a restriction in a diseased vessel. The balloon is then inflated and the restriction in the vessel is opened. During an atherectomy procedure, the stenotic lesion is mechanically cut or abraded away from the blood vessel wall using an atherectomy catheter.
During atherectomy procedures, stenotic debris that is separated from the stenosis may be free to flow within the lumen of the vessel. If this debris enters the circulatory system, it may facilitate the formation of an occlusion in the neural vasculature or in the lungs, both of which are highly undesirable. An occlusion in the neural vasculature may cause a stroke, and an occlusion in the lungs may interfere with the oxygenation of the blood. During angioplasty procedures, stenotic debris may also break loose due to manipulation of the blood vessel.
Stenotic debris may be captured by placing a filter distally of the site where atherectomy, angioplasty, etc. is being performed. Stenotic debris flowing within the vessel may be captured within the filter. As the volume of the captured debris increases, it may become necessary to remove the filter from the body so that the captured debris can be removed therefrom. Repeatedly removing the filter from the body for emptying may extend the length of the procedure and increase the wear and tear on the patient's vasculature.